Suite Tipton  A Zack Cody Story
by JefferyLooper
Summary: Zack and Cody have just moved in the Tipton and something happened between them. Together they must find a solution. Key events in the series remain, so you can recall the twins' adventure in an alternate storyline.
1. A Different Codster

_I do not own Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor the characters that emanate from the product. I only own my own created plot and the extended personalities of the characters._

_Key events in the series will be preserved mostly despite an alternate storyline. "Time Period" refers to the approximate period during which the events take place._

**This is my first fic! I hope this can be more than just a oneshot, but I'm still not sure where I can go from this. **

**Please Review! It means a lot to me. Give me some idea if you want this continued. I don't mind continuing with extreme themes or anything you can think of.  
><strong>

**This will be rated T for now since at this stage I am not planning to include themes too mature or explicit.**

**Also excuse my writing. English's not my mother language. **

**Enough introduction. Here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Different Codster<p>

Time Period: The Fairest of Them All 

It might seem like an ordinary school day for everyone in the basketball court. It was the usual warm-up exercises, the usual basketball practice, the usual endless running, passing, shooting and sweating. But for one person in particular, it was so unusual. He simply didn't feel the same way he used to; something definitely changed. It wasn't the things surrounding him that changed. It was his own worries, mostly because of what happened the week before.

That person was Zachary Martin, and his brother was what was on his mind. Cody Martin, his 12-year-old twin brother, was forced to cross-dress as a girl to attend a beauty pageant. And it was worse. He was the one who forced Cody to do it, solely because he wanted the prize money for a new bike. He hadn't considered Cody's feelings much, including the fact that Cody only wanted to drop out of the race since he wanted another girl to win.

**ZACK**

It isn't like he didn't want us to win the contest. He probably just thought the girl deserved the prize better than we would have. Cody's always been the kind one, and the caring one. I guess I was wrong to stop him from being who he is, and even more wrong when I shouted at him and told him that he didn't care about us at all.

Cody cares about us. He cares about me. I can't count the times he took the blame for me for all the bad things I've done and all the pranks I've played on people, not to mention the fact that he always ends up making my bed for me and tidying up my half of the room even though he always says that he won't, and the fact that he does almost all of my assignments.

But last week's fight was really intense. It wasn't like any of our typical fights. Usually, it would take a day or two of his silent treatment for him to be willing to speak to me again, but this time it's so different. It's been a week already, and he acts like an entirely different person, like a perfect stranger to me. It's like he doesn't care.

He hasn't been ignoring me, but his responses have been short and simple. When I asked him about dinner, he simply said "ask mum". The Codster I know would've got enthusiastic and ended up cooking for me and Mum. After all, cooking is what he loves, and he knows how much I hate Mum's cooking and how much I love his though I never put it in solid words. I know he knows that I appreciate his cooking.

When I asked him for 5 dollars for some candies from Maddie, he simply said "sorry Zack, but I can't borrow you money". That was it, and I was hit by a wave of sadness when he said that almost with no emotion. His face showed no feeling towards the words I'd said. Maybe saying this to a total stranger is okay, but for God's sake, I am his brother! I am his twin, and he's treating me like some random person he's just encountered. I dare not even ask him to do my homework like he always does, let alone just ask for advice for my History paper.

I can't take it anymore. We used to be so close, and it all seems so distant, when in reality, it was only a week ago. I know I was at fault. I know I ruined it for him and Rebecca, and I know he is infuriated. What else do I need to know for him to forgive me? Why is he so different all of a sudden? Have I gone too far this time? But I did apologize and he accepted it with all his heart, or so I thought. He must still hate me very much. That must be why he's talking to me as if I wasn't related to him.

I don't think I can wait any longer, not this time at least. This time, it's different, though I don't know how. I need to talk to Cody. If he's waiting for me to take the initiative, I'll do it. For once, I want to be the responsible big brother for Cody. I'll talk to him tonight after dinner, and I hope he will truly return to his usual self.

* * *

><p>The trip from school back to the Boston Tipton, the hotel where the twins lived, was extraordinarily fast. Zack ran all the way home. He wanted to see Cody as soon as he could and he just didn't want to have this feeling of separation lingering deep inside his heart.<p>

He left so quickly that Max and Tapeworm weren't quick enough to catch up with him, and Zack didn't even bother to say goodbye to them. His mind only focused on one thought at this precise moment, only had one image right now. He imagined him and Cody riding down the street on their skateboards and how happy they were. They were laughing and having fun, and they didn't care about anything else. He was still laughing even when he fell off the skateboard and hurt himself, and Cody helped him up he gave him an honest smile. He wanted to do that with his brother again.

"Zack! No running in the lobby, " Moseby, the hotel manager, shouted out loud as the youngster ran inside the hotel lobby.

As usual, Zack ignored him and ran past him. I don't have time for this right now, he thought.

"Hey Zack. What's new?" Maddie, the candy counter girl, asked.

"Not much. Have you seen Cody today?"

"Yeah. He was here earlier, about an hour ago. He's probably up there."

"Thanks, sweet thing." The flirting was cut extra short on this day.

Zack rushed to the elevator, leaving an intrigued Maddie wondering what was going on. He hit the 23rd floor, waited and waited. When the doors opened, he stepped out and began slowing down his pace. He was afraid, afraid that his brother might be even more mad at him after he talked to him. But he knew he had to do it, because now he was the only one that could mend whatever was wrong between him and his brother. So he took a deep breath and headed for their suite.

When the door was opened, an empty living room was what filled his sight. He was even more scared right now, but he was relieved that Carey wasn't home. Zack thought it was probably better for him and Cody to sort this out by themselves, without having to involve their mother in the whole thing.

In a swift motion he opened the door to the bedroom, but there was still no sign of Cody. At first, he thought Cody might have gone out, but then he thought again and knew that it was not possible. Carey had grounded them for two full weeks for what they did in the beauty pageant and Cody never disobeyed her. Also, Cody seldom went out on his own after school.

No sooner had Zack walked back into the living room than he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He turned and walked towards the bathroom door.

It has to be Cody, he thought. He must be in there since it's the only place I didn't look. How could I have missed the bathroom?

Having approached the door, Zack could hear the noises getting louder and clearer now, and he decided to pay closer attention listening to them. It must be Cody making the noises, Zack said to himself. I can recognize that it's Cody. It's the sound he makes when I told him his cookies were too sweet, and when I told him he'd never do better in basketball. Wait...is he...is Cody crying in there? Did Cody lock himself in the bathroom and cry?

Zack was too confused and too worried to wait anymore. He reached out his hand for the doorknob and turned, pushing the door open quickly and entering the room. He found out two things. The first was that he was wrong about the door being locked, because it wasn't. However, he was right about Cody crying. Zack spotted Cody's red eyes and his tears-filled face. He was lying inside the bathtub fully filled with water.

It was Cody first reaction to turn and fixate his eyes on Zack's frustrated and shocked look. He almost instantly spoke, "Zack? What are you...?"

His words were cut short by Zack's interruption. "I'm sorry, Cody. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for you and Rebecca, and for saying that you didn't care about us. I'm really sorry!"

Zack was about to continue, but then he noticed something major taking place on Cody's face that stopped him. He was sobbing even harder. He was crying so hard that he didn't even care about the fact that he was completely naked and Zack was standing right in front of him staring at him.

Zack quickly grabbed a towel near the sink and walked over to his brother keeping his head down. He handed him the towel and he avoided exchanging glances with him. "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to break in without...you know. But I really need to know what's wrong. I just want you to stop being mad at me, because I just want you to know that I've really missed my brother. I miss the old Codster."

Cody was totally wordless. He was overwhelmed by what just happened. Too much happened in such a short amount of time. First his brother broke into the washroom and saw him naked in the bathtub, and the next thing he knew he started apologizing and couldn't stop talking. His brain wasn't able to process so many things at once, causing him to cry even harder.

Zack was sitting on the floor right next to him, and in order not to make his brother feel embarrassed, his eyes were looking at the door on the other side. He sat quietly and waited for Cody to say something. He'd waited a whole week, so he didn't mind waiting a couple minutes longer. He wanted so badly to know what was on the other twin's mind, and he needed him to say it all out loud this one time, because their twin telepathy wasn't working in such a complex matter.

He didn't mind being shouted at this very moment; he just wanted his brother to feel better, and wanted it all to be over. He wanted them to be the old Zack and Cody again having fun together and causing trouble together. Zack knew all along that Cody could always walk away from all his "plans" and stay clean, but he didn't because they were twins, and they were close. It didn't matter what they did if they could do it together. Zack wanted Cody to feel this way again. Cody was a twin too great for him to lose.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry," said Cody, as he wiped his tears from his face.

Zack turned and their eyes met, and he was surprised to know Cody didn't mind at all how he was looked at. He wasn't even reaching for the towel Zack gave him, because there was something more important on his mind. What he was about to say was more important, and Zack sensed it, so he waited for it.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I shouldn't have believed that you felt that way when you said that I didn't care about us. You only said that cuz you were upset about my withdrawing from the contest. I should've just ignored what you said, but Zack, I don't know why I couldn't, and in the past few days I've been thinking about it, seriously, thinking about why I hadn't been able to let it go...I was...stuck..."

Tears began to form in Zack's suddenly watery eyes, and this time he wasn't afraid to cry in front of his brother. He still looked him in the eyes, and he calmly spoke to his brother, "It's simple. It's because you do care about us, so when I said that you didn't, you were saddened. I'm so sorry that I upset you, Codes. I love you."

"I love you too." Cody was smiling when he said that, and Zack put his hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling back.


	2. Into the Vents

_I do not own Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor the characters that emanate from the product. I only own my own created plot and the extended personalities of the characters._

Key _events_ in the series will be preserved mostly despite an alternate storyline. "Time Period" refers to the approximate period during which the events take place.

**Thanks for the review tiger002! Thanks for the comments! I'm hoping for more reviews!  
><strong>

**Here's the second chapter for you. Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Into the Vents<p>

Time Period: The Fairest of Them All 

Tears began to form in Zack's watery eyes, and this time he wasn't afraid to cry in front of his brother. He still looked at him, and he calmly spoke to his brother, "It's simple. It's because you do care about us, so when I said that you didn't, you were saddened. I'm so sorry that I upset you, Codes. I love you."

"I love you too." Cody was smiling when he said that, and Zack put his hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling back. Cody noticed Zack still had some doubts so he didn't hesitate to help his brother up and pull him into a tight hug.

"Wow. I'm sure the usual Cody will freak out if this happens."

"What happens?"

"Hugging his brother without any clothes on"

Cody blushed a bit, and he said, "it's weird for sure. I'm oddly okay with this. Haha."

Zack began to laugh now, and he was glad that his brother didn't hate him anymore.

"Zack, you look evil. You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?"

"You know I won't, for my sake!"

Cody frowned, finishing the hug and pulling away.

"And yours!"

"Okay goof. Now get out and let me change!"

"All right. I've seen everything anyway."

Then Zack noticed Cody's expression.

"Sorry! Leaving now," said Zack sincerely.

Cody was drying himself with the towel when the door was opened, but it wasn't the bathroom door.

"Shit! Mum's home!" Cody said, sharing his worried look with his brother.

"Wow Cody, just wow."

"Sorry, I slipped out."

"No. I'm impressed. The goody two-shoes swears."

"Zack! Get out!"

"But Mum's already in there. If I go out it'd be awkward and hard to explain, and I'm all wet from our hugging."

"Then what should we do?" Cody was frozen, both his body and his mind.

"I'll stay in here."

"Dude. It'd more awkward and even harder to explain if Mum comes in and..."

"We'll wait for her to go. Let's just pretend that we aren't home and maybe she'll go down to the lobby and look for us. Then we can get out. We just have to wait for the sound of the door opening."

"What if she doesn't. What if she needs to use the bathroom right now and walks in?"

"Come on, buddy. Don't always go to the worst case scenario."

"But you should still lock the door, just in case."

"Okay, will do." Zack reached for the door and locked it without trying to make the sound too loud.

They waited for 15 minutes and nothing happened.

"It isn't safe to go out yet. Mum could be sitting right on the couch watching TV, or she could be making dinner," Cody said.

"Right. Cody, are you okay? You don't look very well."

"Just a bit cold. I'm alright."

"Ah. Your clothes are not in here?"

Cody nodded.

Zack took off his shirt and helped Cody fit into it.

"Here. This will warm you up a bit."

"What about you, Zack?"

"I'm okay."

"Zack, wrap this towel around you."

"I'm okay. We don't want Mum walking in and seeing your wiener hanging in the air!"

"Hehe. But your shirt is big enough to cover it up," said Cody, blushing a little. He continued, "so have this towel."

Cody took the towel off him and wrapped it around Zack's upper body, and Zack smiled at him. They continued sitting on the side of the bathtub and waiting for that sound, and there was no luck.

Another 10 minutes or so passed, and there was a sound, coming from the door.

"Shit!" whispered Zack and Cody almost simultaneously facing each other.

"What now?" Zack whispered in Cody's ear.

"I don't know," said Cody, looking all puzzled.

Zack looked around the room and he caught sight of something on the ceiling.

"Look, Cody! The vents!"

"Don't tell me you're planning to..."

"Yes! We gotta do it quick."

"How do we get up there?"

"There. There's a chair beside the sink. Arwin must've left it there when he fixed the bulb."

"Zack, I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on, buddy. It's the only way to get out."

There came a voice on the other side of the door, and it seemed close. "Zack? Cody? Who's in there?"

"Okay. Let's do this," said Cody, not having any more second thoughts.

As Cody stood up, Zack smiled an evil smile and Cody noticed where he was looking at.

"Zack! What are you..."

"Shhhh. Come on, better put this on," said Zack as he took off his shorts for Cody to put on. "Don't worry. I still have my boxers on."

It didn't take long for them to be up in the vents, and they kept crawling as they tried to locate the nearest exit.

"I really don't like what we're doing, Zack."

"Think about it, buddy. Would you rather let Mum catch you naked in the washroom with me or would you rather let her find out that we're climbing inside these vents."

"Without wearing proper clothes," Cody added.

Both laughed, and Cody continued, "And honestly, I don't want neither to happen."

"I'm with you on that. We'll be fine if we can get out of these vents"

Cody nodded, and they kept crawling through the crowded vents.

Carey Martin was standing on one side of the bathroom door, and she was growing impatient. She'd knocked one too many times.

She was experiencing a mix of worry and anger. She hoped that the boys were anywhere but inside the bathroom, because if they were in there, they would be in great trouble when she got the door opened. She really hoped they were not messing with the water and burning things in there, because if that was the case, she was going to ground them for another month. She really wished to see her two sons stop causing so much trouble.

Then she came up with an idea, and she hoped this idea would lead to something even better. Arwin came to her mind. She knew that Arwin could probably open this door with his tools. Indeed, Carey would feel even better if Zack and Cody had been staying with Arwin in his office all along and the bathroom door was simply broken. She left the suite and was headed for Arwin.

Carey arrived at Arwin's office and was surprised to see him looking at a picture of hers.

"Hey Arwin"

"Ca...Ca...Ca...Carey!" Arwin screamed and jumped out of his chair. He continued, "Ah, you know, I was just...I was just fixing the frame, you know. It's an old frame, yes, an old frame that needs fixing because it's old, and..."

"Wait Arwin. Calm down. I need your help. The bathroom door in my suite is somehow stuck. I don't know if it's broken or what."

"Oh okay. Right away." Arwin crouched and grabbed his toolbox and followed Carey to the suite.

"Arwin, have you by any chance seen my two boys?"

"Nope. Nope for about a week. Why? Are they okay? Have they been eaten by my...never mind!" He stopped when noticed the troubled expression on Carey's face.

Arwin stopped for a few seconds, then spoke again, "I'm sure they'll be alright inside the hotel. It's safe here. What can they do? There are no trees in the hotel for them to climb on and you can't climb an elevator, or can you? I don't think you can."

"Arwin! That's the door," Carey stopped him.

Arwin used some of his tools on the door knob and he came up with only one conclusion, and this conclusion worried Carey even more.

"Yep. It's definitely locked from the inside."

Carey started to panic. She knew that the door had been closed since she returned home almost an hour ago, so someone had had been in there for at least an hour. She prayed that Zack and Cody weren't in there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the second chapter. hope you liked it. <strong>

**I'm planning this as a trilogy now so the next chapter will probably be the end.**


	3. Close

_I do not own Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor the characters that emanate from the product. I only own my own created plot and the extended personalities of the characters._

_Key events in the series will be preserved mostly despite an alternate storyline. "Time Period" refers to the approximate period during which the events take place._

**Here's the final chapter. I think I've uploaded 3 chapters almost at once haha. That's cuz I dont really have much time for reading with all the college work, so I've finished the story almost in a day.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter will be a nice conclusion.**

**and pls pls pls do review guys!** **(it's my first fanfic!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Close<p>

Time Period: The Fairest of Them All 

Arwin used some of his tools on the door knob and he came up with one conclusion, and this conclusion worried Carey even more.

"Yep. It's definitely locked from the inside."

Carey started to panic. She knew that the door had been closed since she returned home almost an hour ago, so someone had had been in there for at least an hour. She prayed that Zack and Cody weren't in there.

Zack and Cody found an exit on the opposite side of the 23rd floor, and it seemed to be the only way out on the floor. The thing was there were people gathering right under the vent.

"Looks like there's some kind of party in the room, and people are arriving, so they are keeping the door open," Cody said.

"So we'll have to wait here."

"Yeah. This seems to be the only exit in the public area. This is at least in the corridor. You really don't want to land inside somebody's bathroom."

Zack nodded slightly, looking a bit pale.

"Zack, are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Just never imagined it's so chilly in the vents. Always thought it would be super hot, and well, don't get me started on how uncomfortable it felt not being able to stand up and stretch. My back's killing me."

"You need you shirt back. Come on."

Zack gave Cody a signal to tell him to stop taking off his shirt. "No. Keep it on, buddy. And it's too crowded to take that off here anyway."

"I'll pull you close and wrap my arms around you to lend you some of my body heat. Snuggle closer, buddy."

Zack obeyed and let Cody wrapped his two arms around him while trying not to get too close to leave Cody some personal space. But somehow, this Cody was so different today that he didn't mind at all. The only thing that he was concerned about now was to keep his brother warm, and he was willing to do anything.

The chatting voices underneath them were loud and they were echoing inside the vents. The twins felt comfort and tranquility in each other's arms as Cody recalled the events in the past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>CODY<strong>

We've only moved into the Tipton for a few weeks, and a lot has happened since then. Life on the road and the constant moving from one place to another was really annoying and compared to those days, Tipton is really a paradise for us. Finally, we've settled down and don't have to plan on waving goodbye to our friends just after knowing them for a few months.

But at first I wasn't liking it here, because it tore me and Zack apart. We grew apart and weren't as close after we moved in. For starters, we got our own beds now, and we used to always share one bed and we'd got used to each other's snoring and other bad sleeping habits.

What bugged me more was that Zack seemed to enjoy it. He enjoyed us growing apart, and us not being so close anymore, and I hated that. The only time I actually felt close to him was when we together tried to drive the Drew gang away from the hotel.

He was getting more and more away from me. He was trying to get himself into the "cool" group at school, and trying to differentiate himself from me, assuming that I was part of the "nerd" group. He was treating me badly in front of our friends. He even told them about Blankie, my own secret protection when I'm scared. He was the only one who knew about Blankie, and he promised he wouldn't tell. Fitting in with the "cool" probably meant everything to him, even it meant casting away our friendship.

Then there was Rebecca and the beauty contest. I thought that was my chance to get closer to him, and work together on something like we used to. I was even willing to dress as a girl if that could win us the prize and make Zack feel like I still cared about Zack and Cody, about us doing stuff as a team.

But then I had to make a choice. Rebecca became really a good friend, and I knew that the dollar prize meant a lot to her, so I had to quit and let her win. I just hoped that Zack would understand why I did this and didn't think I quit because I didn't care.

He didn't. He was not getting the slightest intention of my actions. He shouted at me, saying that I didn't care about us. But how? I was devastated when those sentences were said by my brother, my best friend.

He came to apologize to me afterwards but I wasn't prepared at all. I wasn't ready for anything at all, because my heart was hollow. I didn't feel a thing ever since he said those words. But I knew I couldn't make things worse, so I had to at least pretend that we were cool.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess I'm too bad hiding my emotions. It was so obvious, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I was freaked out with you acting like a total stranger to me."

"I thought I was acting usual," said Cody with a light and frank smile. He continued, "way off. Anyway, I'm glad you broke in when I was taking a bath. I mean, I'm glad you made us Zack and Cody again."

Zack giggled. We were so close now our faces were only inches apart. We were still waiting for the people down there to get into the room, and in the meantime, we were enjoying the other's company. Turns out I was wrong. He still cared and our twin-connection never faded, not a bit. I wish this moment would last forever. I know I'll never forget it.

* * *

><p>"Today was fun," said Zack.<p>

"Yeah. And Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we can go back to being twin hooligans! I hope things between us are still the same."

"They are. They always will be. My brother's always my best friend. Now get to sleep, buddy."

Zack's bed was enough for both of the twins to fit in. They had had a crazy day today. It was their first time up in the vents and they knew there would be more.

When they finally could get down from vents, they sneaked into Arwin's office and got some clothes there. It was lucky for them that Arwin put all his clothes inside his office. They were indeed oversized and rusty, but when they returned home an angry Carey was sitting on the couch crossing her arms.

The scolding lasted for almost half an hour. Carey decided to ground them for another two months for doing such a risky thing. But all through the scolding, they didn't feel a thing at all, because all the while they were looking at each other, and they both knew that Zack and Cody was still Zack and Cody. They knew they were still a great team, and they didn't need to speak to understand that. They just sat through all the scolding with simple and sincere apologies and when they were finally allowed to go to bed, they smiled at each other.

Zack asked Cody to sleep on his bed that night. Cody didn't really mind. After all, they always slept on a single bed before the Tipton. Zack wanted Cody to get some rest after all the crying and action, but they ended up chatting till 4 o' clock. They talked about their lives on the road, and they looked forward to what adventures would take place in this hotel. They knew that a lot would be waiting for them, and they were ready to face everything as twins.

The next morning Cody told the greatest lie in his life. He told his Mum that he and Zack were very sick, and since Cody never really lied, Carey truly believed them and phoned the school about the sick leave.

On their way down the game room, Zack had his hand on Cody's shoulder the whole time, and Cody did the same. A week ago they were the farthest apart, and now they were close. They'd never been closer in their lives, and they loved this feeling. They were ready to face their teenage lives ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>lol this feels like some kind of opening to the suite life series.<strong>

**anyway, that concludes my trilogy as and my fanfic! hope u enjoyed it.**

**please do review**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I can't write more, but that's only for now. I'd love to continue writing these stories, but I'll just have to do it when i'm not completely occupied by all the college work. i hope i'll return with some nicer stories!<strong>

**anyway, do you guys want me to continue this or do you want me to work on something else? feel free to say it. I'm open to all sorts of suggestions! send me a PM or review for ideas, whichever you prefer.  
><strong>


End file.
